


【Jewnicorn】如果他们都在魔法森林里被独角兽抚养长大-胃之星

by zhucaicai



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【Jewnicorn】如果他们都在魔法森林里被独角兽抚养长大-胃之星

> Urban Dictionary对Jewnicorn的解释：
> 
> a word used by the incredibly quality faction of The Social Network fandom on tumblr to describe Andrew Garfield and Jesse Eisenberg, as both of them are Jews who were clearly raised by unicorns in a magical forest somewhere.
> 
> 所以这是一个如果卷来讲一个他们一起在魔法森林里被独角兽养大的故事的故事。
> 
> 擦肩相遇列第四篇
> 
> 1) [TSN：Eduardo Saverin的免费咖啡大派送](https://zhucaicai.lofter.com/post/db1ed_fa456b1)
> 
> 2) [丹蛛丹 ：Peter Parker的蜘蛛特快](https://zhucaicai.lofter.com/post/db1ed_fb204dd)
> 
> 3) [莱汤：怪物和它的吻](https://zhucaicai.lofter.com/post/db1ed_f9cbf2b)
> 
> 4) Jewnicorn：如果他们都在魔法森林里被独角兽抚养长大

“那么你，你是被一只非常聪明的独角兽养大的，”Andrew说，“一群独角兽里最聪明的那一个。”

“一个学者。”Jesse替他补充。这情形有些诡异，鉴于他们在讨论假如他们俩真的都是由独角兽养大的那会是怎样。

这有点像是建立自己的游戏角色，“我猜她们的意思是我们是两个狼孩，独角兽孩，”Andrew做个鬼脸，“至少独角兽听起来好得多，它们像是更文明谦逊的动物。”

“神话生物。”Jesse说。

“那很好。独角兽养父母应该不会逼我扑咬羚羊，或者为了让我长大成人把我从悬崖上推下去。”

Andrew表示。Andrew理想的动物世界是迪斯尼才会描述的那种，这让他出生在独角兽魔法森林的幻想显得异常合情合理。

“它们大约会逼迫你练习怎样更优雅地用蹄子跳跃，你的独角兽养父母，”Jesse告诉他，“你们理所当然是不会杀害生命的，你们就从叶子上喝露水，嚼嚼浆果和草根。这就是你为什么直到20多岁都瘦骨伶仃。”

Andrew挑起眉毛，意思是他有点质疑：“你都没有看看自己。你看起来根本只是喝露水长大的。”

“我吸收知识长大，”Jesse简短地说，“既然我有一对学者独角兽养父母……”

“他们一定聪明极了。我是说，独角兽，如果它们是有漫长生命的神话生物，它们一定懂得一切。它们搞不好造了玛雅神庙。”

Jesse赞同他：“在丛林里，”所有的魔法故事都要在森林里发生，“独角兽帮助人类发明历法，创造文字，建立城市，因为它们和平又乐于助人……”

“直到它们发现人类互相争斗破坏了它们的原则和栖息地。然后它们就丢下神庙回到了更深的森林里。一片魔法森林，人类去不了那里，人类失去了它们。”

Andrew看起来很为人类的下场惋惜，他问：“那我们是怎么到魔法森林里去的？既然我们分别出生在洛杉矶和纽约，我们怎样千里迢迢去到墨西哥的神秘丛林？”

“那是有原因的，”Jesse决定，“可能是一次旅行意外，像是，我被一条蟒蛇从独木舟上卷走，我被吞下去但我哭闹得太大声，我哭得好像那条蛇吞了个闹钟，于是它把我吐出来，吐在魔法森林的入口。而你，你一定生下来就长了太多头发，你让所有人困扰因为还在襁褓里，你的头发就噌噌噌长个没完，你像中了诅咒的狮子一样，鬃毛能填满整个婴儿房，为了给你剪头发，磨秃了一百把剪子，于是你的家人把你带到独角兽森林来解除诅咒。”

“我们听起来是一对问题婴儿。”

Andrew说，现在他有点听入迷了：“然后独角兽接纳我们吗？”

“它们同意我们是无法由人类抚养的，就是说，我哭得太大声而你的头发太多，”Jesse说，“要治好这种毛病是需要花费时间的，差不多需要花费10年，于是它们派了两只鹈鹕出来把我们衔进森林，决定要一边治疗，一边抚养我们。”

“而治疗效果很好。你已经完全不哭了而且聪明又冷静，我的发型师也没有每天都想杀死我，”Andrew总结，“尽管我没见过它们，也不那么想离开家到丛林里长大，我想我还是要感谢我的独角兽养父母，它们一定棒极了。”

“你见过它们，”Jesse说，“你只是一出森林就忘了它们，那是魔法。”

“可你没忘记，你还给我讲故事。”Andrew指出，他渐渐掌握了Jesse讲故事的方式，那就是信口胡说。

“你一定没吃临别的糖果。”他对Jesse说，后者点点头。

“独角兽的失忆糖果。当你长大成人，想去外面世界看看，独角兽们就会在你的口袋你装满会发光的糖果。走出魔法森林的路又黑又长，你得要一边走一边吃，每吞下一粒，记忆就消失一点。但我没吃，在我们手拉手走出森林的时候，我把糖偷偷丢在路上，像汉塞尔*一样，我希望标记一条回家的路——我饥肠辘辘又害怕，你把你的糖果分给我，但是我又开始想要哭了，我没吃糖也没有忘掉所有事，这就是为什么我得了分离焦虑症。”

Andrew说：“你的糖果路被小鸟啄走了。”

“它们大约是的。毕竟它们在黑暗里闪闪发光。没有人离开魔法森林以后能再回去，当我们一踏出魔法的边界线，你的手就从我手里消失了，我正站在纽约的家里，我妈告诉我该洗澡了。”

“像什么也没发生过一样。”

“就像什么也没发生过一样。”

Jesse说，他挑起眉毛：“我家甚至有我8岁时戴着小丑帽的照片，所有人都不记得他们失去了我10年，我被蟒蛇带走了，他们却像是我甚至不曾出门散步。然后我去人类的学校，我学着怎么在没有魔法的世界生活，我和人类的孩子结识，我几乎也忘记了我曾经去过独角兽的森林，直到我再一次遇见你。你闪闪发光，像我梦里那条回家的路。”

“我一眼就认出了你。”

他看着Andrew，Andrew在他的椅子里扭动了一下，他有点紧张地眨眨眼睛：“因为我还有那么多头发吗？”

他也许期待一个别的回答。即使忘掉这个胡编乱造的故事，他们的第一次见面仍然是特别的，Jesse记得自己如何吃了一惊，因为他说了个烂笑话而Andrew大笑得往后仰过去。他那么直接那么坦然那么明亮，他猛然闯进Jesse的世界像打开了一扇魔法世界的门。

“因为我们在森林里一起长大，”Jesse告诉他，“因为我熟悉你就像你是我身体的另一部分，我的手和我的眼睛。因为独角兽银闪闪的魔法还在你身上闪烁，就算你忘了它们也忘记了我。我还感觉得到。”

他感觉得到那股魔力，让他心脏跳动。就算所有故事都是假的，世界上并没有过独角兽和它们的森林，但是——

“因为你很特别。”Jesse说，“因为你傻极了而且你有一部分脱离了人类，因为你总是比大部分人都快乐，我可能是凭你的笑声认出你的，也可能是你的眼睛，大概有那么一秒钟我忽然意识到‘我们见过面’，于是，在哪儿？从何时起？记忆就涌回了我的胸口，我发现了你是和我一起被衔在鹈鹕的大嘴里的那个傻瓜。”

“一个很英俊的傻瓜。”Andrew做个鬼脸，于是Jesse笑了。

“是啊，而且你立刻就朝我走过来。通常别人要观察确认我不会咬人以后才来靠近我。”

“我喜欢这故事。”

Andrew最终决定。他思忖了一会儿，像在揣摩所有独角兽和雨林和他已经不记得了的和某人一起渡过的魔法童年的事，“我喜欢我们早就认识了的那部分。我喜欢认识5岁的你，我肯定也会喜欢5岁时你所有其它我不知道的部分。要是这是真的——我真抱歉我忘掉了你。”

他低下头轻轻看着Jesse，当然了，因为只有Andrew会把一个故事当真。

“你应该抱歉，”Jesse回答他，“既然我一直牢牢地记着你。我可能总在想那个得了多毛症的家伙哪儿去啦？我可能把你写在日记里过，也许我对每个人讲过你的故事于是所有人都觉得我给自己创造了个想象朋友，一个超大的傻瓜，”他煞有介事地说，仿佛真有其事，“你该给我买酒。”

Andrew发出一声嗤笑：“我该停止相信你！你可能对每个人说这种故事，像是你们在哪见过——”

“我没对别人说过这种故事，除了你谁都会觉得太傻了。”

“而且他们会认为这是调情，”Andrew赞许他，“要是你开始谈论魔法和闪光。但你知道就算那不是真的，我们没有在某个独角兽的森林里一起长大，我一样会在见到你的第一刻立刻喜欢上你吗？”

他的眼睛过于明亮了，他的眼睛里可能有些真正的魔法的闪闪发亮，Jesse被他的目光笼住，他吃了一惊：“这是调情吗？”

真正让他惊讶的是Andrew朝他笑了，Andrew摊开手，他的眼神比说出来的要多：“你是讲故事的人，这该取决于你。”

他走开了，留下Jesse睁大眼睛，想着这是一个许诺或是——

这很可能是——如果他真的可以来讲这个故事的话——这可能是一个神奇的开端，关于一对在独角兽森林里长大的年轻人重新遇到了彼此，无数可能性，美妙的和无比美妙的，都在他们面前展开。这可能是任何故事，任何爱情故事，任何关于未来的假说，一切在他的喉头和心脏上咚咚直跳。

他将要开始说。

**完**

*汉塞尔：格林童话里面和妹妹一起被遗弃在森林里，用面包屑标记道路的小男孩。 **  
**

我想要的故事……是说出来就会变成真的的那种故事。

然后呢？如果Jesse可以说：我们直到26岁才重新遇见，你立刻喜欢了我，而我在喜欢你的时候觉得你有点傻。但我仍然想认识你更多，我想知道在我们分开的十几年里你变成了什么样。你会告诉我。

Andrew就一定会肯定他：我会告诉你。

Jesse就能够接下去：然后我们会聊得更多。我们会一起出去，即使是不在剧组的时候。我喜欢剧场和书而你喜欢冲浪，我们会去所有地方，我会喜欢那样而你也会。也许有一次你或我会把这当作一个正式的约会，或者我们只是不知不觉地开始约会，当那发生的时候我们都会知道。我会告诉你或者你会告诉我……

Andrew：我喜欢你。现在就是，然后会更喜欢，我能保证。

Jesse：然后我们就会开始恋爱。

他说了，他们说了，接着这就发生了。


End file.
